1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for optical connection between hand-held personal computer (HHPC) and a docking station such as a desk top computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held personal computers (HHPCs), so-called xe2x80x9cPalm PCsxe2x80x9d, which are able to receive hand-written information without the need for an extra input device, have a data storage function for keeping private information and schedule management, in addition to having a wireless communications function with another computer or facsimile.
HHPCs recognize characters written with an electronic pen on a liquid crystal screen thereof, and thus no complicated techniques are required in using HHPCs. Also, HHPCs allow a user to exchange facsimile data, such as packet audio or cellular packet data, and e-mails with a remote-site counterpart at any place, through a modem or a global wireless communications network.
For data communications, HHPCs are interconnected with a docking station such as a desk top PC, on which a wireless data communication model is mounted, by means of a connecting apparatus.
A conventional connecting apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional connecting apparatus includes an electrical connector 2 at one edge of a HHPC 1, and a connection jacket 6 at a docking station 5. The electrical connector 2 has a structure that is able to receive a plurality of metal pins.
In the conventional connecting apparatus, possible unsecured coupling between the electrical connector 2 and the connection jacket 6 may cause a failure in electrical connection. Thus, there is a need for a plurality of locking elements to secure a stable and binding connection between the electrical connector 2 and the connection jacket 6. However, use of such locking elements unfavorably increases the size of the HHPCs, which goes against the need for miniature HHPCs. Moreover, the coupling apparatus is liable to be damaged or broken by external impact.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an optical connecting apparatus for a hand-held personal computer (HHPC) and a docking station with an improved structure, which secures stable optical communications between the HHPC and the docking station.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by an optical connecting apparatus for a hand-held personal computer (HHPC) and a docking station, comprising: a first optical module installed in the HHPC, having a first optical device which converts an electrical signal and/or an optical signal into an optical signal and/or an electrical signal, respectively; a second optical module installed in the docking station, having a second optical device which converts an electrical signal and/or an optical signal into an optical signal and/or an electrical signal, respectively; and a coupling unit which slidably couples the HHPC and the docking station such that coupling sides of the HHPC and the docking station contact each other, thereby aligning the first and second optical devices for optical transmission and reception.
Preferably, the coupling unit comprises at least one slit formed at one of the coupling sides, and at least one rail formed projecting from the other coupling side, to be slidably fitted with the slit.
Preferably, the first optical module comprises: a first core for supporting the first optical device so that the first optical device is exposed to the outside; and a first driving circuit for driving the first optical device.
Preferably, the first optical module further comprises an elastic member installed between the first core and the other side of the HHPC far from the coupling side, for absorbing impact.
Preferably, the second optical module comprises: a second core for supporting the second optical device so that the second optical device is exposed to the outside; and a second driving circuit for driving the second optical device.
Preferably, the second core is installed to be movable, and the second optical module further comprises a plurality of springs for elastically biasing the second core in at least two directions to fix the position of the second core, and absorbing impact applied to the second core.
Preferably, the optical connecting apparatus further comprises a pair of stoppers formed at the facing coupling sides of the HHPC and the docking station, respectively, wherein the stoppers restrict the sliding distance when the HHPC is slidably coupled with the docking station for alignment of the first and second optical devices.
Preferably, the optical connecting apparatus further comprises a shutting unit for exposing the first optical device and/or the second optical device facing each other when the HHPC and the docking station are coupled each other, and for blocking the first optical device and/or the second optical device from the outside when the HHPC and the docking station are separated from each other.
Preferably, the shutting unit comprises: a first shutter installed to be slidably movable in the HHPC, for blocking and exposing the first optical device from and to the outside; a first spring for elastically biasing the first shutter to cover the first optical device; a second shutter installed to be slidably movable in the docking station, for blocking and exposing the second optical device from and to the outside; a second spring for elastically biasing the first shutter to cover the second optical device; and first and second catches installed at the HHPC and the docking station, respectively, for catching the first and second shutters, respectively, when the HHPC and the docking station are coupled each other, to expose the first and second optical devices, respectively.
Preferably, the second optical module is installed to be movable in an optical transmission direction, and the optical connecting apparatus further comprises a moving unit for moving the second optical module towards the first optical module when the HHPC and the docking stations are coupled each other, to align the first and second optical device with a predetermined distance therebetween, and for placing the second optical module back into its original position.
Preferably, the moving unit comprises: an elastic member for elastically biasing the second optical module outwardly; a guide pin mounted at the second optical module; a first rotating lever having a first slot for guiding the movement of the second optical module along with the guide pin, the first rotating lever installed in the docking station to be movable between a first position where the second optical module is allowed to move outwardly, and a second position where the second optical module is kept within the docking station; a second rotating lever whose one end, which extends from a hinge projects out of the coupling side of the docking station, and whose other end, which extends from the hinge, is connected to the first rotating lever, the second rotating lever rotating when the one end is pressed by the HHPC slidably coupled with the docking station, thereby placing the first rotating lever into the first position; and a torsion spring for elastically biasing the second rotating lever to project the one end of the second rotating lever from the coupling side of the docking station.
Preferably, the second rotating lever has a keeper at the other end, and the second rotating lever has a second slot for guiding the movement of the first rotating lever between the first and second positions, along with the keeper.
Preferably, the first and second optical modules have a guide groove and a guide projection, respectively, which fit together, for alignment between the first and second optical devices.
Preferably, the first optical module comprises a third core with a slanted side in the HHPC, for supporting the first optical device at a predetermined angle with respect to the coupling side, and the second optical module comprises a fourth core rotatably installed in the docking station, for supporting the second optical device, wherein the optical connecting apparatus further comprises a rotating unit for rotating the second optical module into a third position to align the second optical device with the first optical device when the HHPC and the docking station are coupled to each other, and into a fourth position to retain the second optical device within the docking station when the HHPC is detached from the docking station.
Preferably, the rotating unit comprises: a spring for elastically biasing the second optical module into the third position; a rotating member whose one end, which extends from a hinge projects out of the coupling side of the docking station, and whose other end, which extends from the hinge, is connected to the fourth core, the rotating member rotating when the one end is pressed by the HHPC slidably coupled with the docking station, thereby placing the second optical module into the third position; and a torsion spring for elastically biasing the rotating member to project the one end of the rotating member from the coupling side of the docking station so as to suppress the movement of the second optical module into the third position.
Preferably, the rotating member has a guide pin at the other end, and the fourth core has a slot for guiding the movement of the second optical module between the third and fourth positions, along with the guide pin.